The present application relates to the field of optical module, and more particularly to an optical module that achieves an adjustable aperture with a multilayer liquid crystal diaphragm, and an electronic apparatus using the optical module.
Electronic apparatus such as a smart cellphone typically has a camera section configured thereon for image capturing, such camera section usually only has a fixed aperture, which thereby limits exposure control and imaging quality for different exposure scenes. Although a conventional digital camera may have an adjustable aperture applied to different scenes, often its structure is very complex and its cost is high, so that it does not apply to electronic apparatus with a small size.
It is therefore desirable to provide an optical module and an electronic apparatus using the optical module, the optical module can achieve an adjustable aperture at low cost and with small size, thus obtaining better imaging quality and user experience.